Natsu's Trouble
by NatsuxLucy4ever
Summary: Natsu has been feeling different towards his best friend. He overhears her and Levy talking about something. He avoids her even more. Why is he avoiding Lucy? And what did Lucy and Levy talk about?


**Natsu's Trouble**

Hey there. Nice to meet you! This is my second story I'm writing, so I hope you like it! By the way, just so you know, italics are thoughts of that person. And also, if you're reading my other story Baby Natsu, I'm very happy, so well yeah!

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Fairy Tail.**

~Lucy's POV~  
I was sitting down in my chair when I noticed my best friend. He was staring at me! I glanced over at him several times to see if he was looking, and I kept seeing his perfect onyx eyes. They looked like they were piercing right through me and into my soul.

"Hey Natsu!" I called his name a couple of times getting louder each time until he finally blinked. "What's up? You're just staring".

"Oh, sorry Luce! Just thinkin' 'bout something". Natsu gave me his signature grin which could always light up my day no matter how bad.

As I was about to ask Natsu what he was thinking about, the bell for lunch rang, and he jumped out of his chair and ran out the classroom. I was confused. I walked over to Levy who was talking to her "boyfriend"-or at least that's what we all say- Gajeel.

"Hey, Levy-chan! I have a question."

"Yeah, sure. What is it, Lu-chan?" the blue-haired girl got up from her seat to get away from the pierced teen, who kept tapping her head.

"It's about Natsu. Do you think he's been, I don't know, asking strange lately?" I asked the bookworm who was currently swatting away a very annoying Gajeel.

"Now that you mention it, he has been avoiding you. I mean, , Levy giggled when I told her this and then took her leave when Gajeel had FINALLY managed to convince her to go eat lunch with him. _Seriously, they're like a couple already. They should just go out._

~~

~Natsu's POV~  
The lunch bell had just rung about five minutes ago and I tried desperately to eat by myself. It didn't work because I never felt right eating without Luce. I was walking towards the classroom, hoping all the way that my best friend was still in there. I was about to slide open the door, when I heard Lucy talking to someone. _Is that Levy?_ I wondered for a bit before i heard something that kinda broke my heart.

"Now that you mention it, he has been avoiding you. I mean, you're the most popular girl in our school. Pretty much all the guys want you, even the third years! Maybe Natsu has turned into one of them". When Levy told me that, she stuck her tongue out while I looked at her in disbelief.

"There's no way! He's my best friend. I doubt he's formed feelings for me, like all of those other love-struck idiots".

When she said that, a frown made its way on my face. I heard footsteps and quickly hid before I was found. I looked to see who it was and I saw Levy. _So, it was Levy...and Gajeel?_

I started walking to go in the classroom, but wasn't paying attention because I was busy thinking about what Luce had said. That's when I felt my body hit something...It felt like a head.

~~

~Lucy's POV~  
I was walking towards the door to the classroom, when I remembered that I should hurry up. I promised Erza that I would help her with something after I finished eating. It wasn't until I fell to the floor that I realized I had hit something or someone.

I rubbed my forehead and then I lifted my head to see pink hair and onyx eyes looking at me. I had bumped into Natsu. _Oh my gosh! You look so cute right now Natsu~!_

"Oh, sorry Natsu," I told him. He shook his head, but a pout was planted on his face. _Why are you pouting Natsu? _I hated seeing him pout. Not only did it make him look cute, but I always blushed when I saw him pout. It also made me sad to see him like that. "Natsu, do you wanna-" he ran off before I could finish leaving me stand there looking stupid. I got very angry and I swear there was gas coming out of my ears!

I've been mad before, but this is the first time any BOY has ever ran from me. And, to make it even more WEIRD, it was NATSU, MY BEST FRIEND! "NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!

~~

~Normal POV~  
Lucy ran in the direction Natsu went in. The people in the hallway got scared. They've only EVER seen Lucy run run in the hallways with such a killing intent once before. It was when Natsu stole Lucy's clothes when she was getting ready to change. She had to run down the hallways in a towel chasing Natsu to get her clothes back. This would be the second time and they didn't want to get in her way. ESPECIALLY those who really knew Lucy.

Lucy was panting heavily. She had lost Natsu while they turned several halls. She was really tired, but she REALLY wanted an explanation as to why Natsu was doing what he was doing._

Natsu had no idea why he was running away from his best friend. He's liked her since their childhood. They've been the best of friends ever since the day Natsu saved Lucy from a bunch of guys who were trying to hurt her. Sure, Natsu has done some things in the past and Lucy has said some things, but that has NEVER gotten in the way of their friendship.

~~

~Natsu's POV~  
I looked behind me and luckily, I didn't see anybody. I knew Luce was chasing me, but I only ran because I didn't want to feel rejected. I've loved Luce for twelve years now, but I never told her before, or I wouldn't be running away like this. I always thought about hinting it over to her, but nobody likes the feeling of being rejected! I finally stopped running and sat down on a bench to clear my mind.

"Oi, Natsu, is that you?" I recognized that voice. I saw him walk walk towards me then sit down. "It is you. What're you doin' out here?"

"Leave me alone, Ice-freak". The guy next to me looked pissed off. I wasn't in a good mood and now I had to run into this guy.

"What did you say, Flame-brain?!"

"I said, Leave. Me. Alone. GRAY!" I plopped down into the seat. Sometime along the way, I managed to stand up.

~~

~Normal POV~

Gray felt both a mixture of confusion and worry. Whenever Gray and Natsu fought, the pink-haired teen would NEVER actually say Gray's name. Gray sat down next to his so-called "enemy".

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"No, you're going to tell me!" The teen looked at him, worry clearly written all over his face.

"What's wrong with your eyes?! There's nothing wrong with me. Why would there be?"

"Obviously there is! Normally, you'd be with Lucy following her. And, a big goofy smile would be plastered on your idiotic face!"

"I don't always have to be with Luce!" Natsu yelled. He seemed to be getting defensive, which was not normal for Natsu.

"Oh, I get it! This is about Lucy! You always get this way when either you or Lucy does something."

"I do NOT!" Natsu was sounding childish, which was normal, but the only person he liked showing this side to was his CLOSE friends-especially Lucy.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! You made me chase you for so long! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!" You could hear Lucy's voice a short distance away.

"Natsu, what did you do?! Lucy's freakin' pissed! She's scarier than Erza right now!" Gray said looking up a little. He was scared out of his wits. The only other person that could do that to them was Erza. If she was here, they'd be practically dead right now.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu said getting ready to jump.

"Natsu! I need to talk to you! Why'd you run away from me? You did that twice and you won't even talk to me?!" Lucy said closer. She seemed to have calmed down a lot, but you could still hear anger in her voice.

~Natsu's POV~

I stood there next to Gray trembling. Gray was right when he said that Lucy was scarier than Erza when she was angry. I would know that the most considering what I did to her in the middle of the year. I would've probably died if the student council president, Jellal, didn't stop her. That was just terrible. I know not to do any of that anymore *shivers*.

I wanted to run again, but even I didn't like when Luce was upset. I mean, how could I? I LOVE her!

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray whispered from from my side. _Why's he whispering?_

I came back out of my thoughts to see a blond-headed girl standing in front of me. It scared me from seeing her there and I stumbled back.

"Luce, I'm sorry! Really! There's a reason why I ran . Let's just talk, ne?" Luce sighed when I said that. "That's what I wanted to do Natsu. But you kept on running and so I got angry and then chased after you". I noticed a slight blush appear on the girl's face. I didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or lo-. _Stop thinking that! She doesn't like you remember? She said it so don't even think she does._ I mentally screamed then I calmed down when I heard laughing.

"Luce, why're you laughing?"

"Sorry Natsu! It's just...that expression that was on your face". Lucy told me winking. Then, she started to laugh even more.

~~

~Normal POV~

Gray took this chance to escape. He kept on glancing back and during one of those glances, he managed to knock into something.

"There you are! LUCY!" There was a girl standing next to Gray...who was still on the floor... with a furious expression on her face.

"Eep! Uh...ummm...uh...GOMEN NE!" Lucy screamed jumping behind Natsu.

"Lucy, I can't believe you. You told me that you were gonna help me with something and I find YOU here with NATSU and GRAY?!" The girl was furious. She couldn't believe her eyes. _I know they're best friends, but still. Skipping out on me and going to Natsu?_

"Erza, I'm really sorry. It's just, Natsu did something and it got me mad, so I chased after him, and it led me here...and...and...I'm so sorry". Lucy hung her head frowning.

"Basically, you're saying this is Natsu's fault?"

"Uhm, not really what I was saying. Uh, Erza...It's not-" It was too late. Erza stomped over to Natsu with a slight smirk on her face, grabbed him by the collar, and then started beating him to a pulp. "Erza, STOP! I'll go with you, okay? Just...don't hurt Natsu. It's not his fault". Lucy looked at Erza with pleading eyes, and then softened her brown orbs when Erza let go of Natsu.

"Wait, but Luce! We still have to talk". Natsu got up slowly pain still taking his body.

"It's okay. We'll talk next time in the hall or during the break, 'kay?"Natsu nodded his head then went back to sit on the bench. He watched the girl he loved walk away with that scary red-headed demon. Gray (he decided not to escape), walked over and sat on the bench.

"Hey Natsu? What's so important that made Lucy actually run to chase you?"

"I like her-Luce!" Natsu waited for a shocked face, but only got loads of laughter from the dark-haired teen.

"About time you realized! It was so OBVIOUS! Everyone knows already!" Gray said trying to stop laughing.

"Huh? Wait, what?! What do ya' mean it was obvious? And, everyone knows?!" Natsu was blushing out of embarrassment, which just made Gray laugh even more.

"Yes, everyone...as in, me, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Carla, Erza, and even more!" Natsu stared in utter disbelief. He was at a loss of words. _How in the hell does Wendy, Romeo, Happy, and Carla know? They're my siblings!_ **(Author's Note: Hey, about this. Wendy and Happy are Natsu's younger siblings. Carla is a cat that Wendy found, and Romeo is like a younger brother to Natsu, which is why I just said siblings for them altogether ** **). **

Natsu stormed off. He left Gray laughing hysterically on the bench desperately trying to breathe again. Natsu made his way to the student council room. He was going to let Lucy know about his feelings whether she wants to hear it or not._

Class was going to start soon. Lucy had just finished helping Erza who gave her a lecture before they actually started. Lucy was walking to class when suddenly, the speakers came on.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! WE NEED YOU TO COME TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM NOW. BRING ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS."

Lucy was stunned. She went to her locker and grabbed all of her belongings to go home. Students who were still in the hallway looked at her in disbelief. _Am I in trouble or something?_

~~

~Lucy's POV~

I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the doors to the student council room. I've never been here before, so I had no idea what it looked like before today. The doors were fancy though. They were big double doors and engraved in it was 'Student Council Room'. Under it was the Fairy Tail insignia for the academy. Every student of Fairy Tail Academy had an insignia somewhere on them. Mine was pink. Not just because it was my favorite color, but also because it reminded me of a certain someone.

I knocked on the doors. When they opened, I felt like I was in a whole new world. There were icy blue carpets all over and it looked like it was glass, but it wasn't. It was only just VERY SHINY. I stared in awe and then I felt someone grab my hand and led me to a chair.

"Hello Lucy. Sorry to call you here all of a sudden. It's just, I got a request from a friend that I just couldn't request." _Considering all of his begging. This better work out._ The teen smiled at me and then leaned back in his chair.

"Hi Jellal. And, a request? From who?" I asked confused. Jellal pointed behind me and I saw none other than my best friend standing there. "Natsu?" I turned to him, "What are you doing here?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Umm, Luce, I gotta tell you something." I looked at him and smiled a bright smile. When I asked him what, he blushed. "Uh, umm. I've known you for a long time and think you're the cutest and sweetest girl in the whole world. I know I've said things, but I will always be your best friend, even if you come to hate me...I LOVE YOU! Do you wanna go out with me Luce?" I stared at my best friend speechless. Natsu just told me he likes me...he just asked me out...! I can't believe it.

"Umm, Luce?"

I started giggling. "Of course I will Natsu! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"And, I'll love you forever too weirdo."

My new boyfriend ran up to me and hugged me. I was being spun around and then, he kissed me gently! I kissed him back and then we walked back to class holding hands. _I'll always love you Natsu_..._I'll always love you Luce_

~~

**Yay! Happy ending! That was the end of my story. I hope you liked it. I would be very happy if you will please comment, fave, and follow^^ Also, I didn't know if this was a good title for the story. So, if you can think of a better one after reading this, then please tell me. I'll change it, and then say my thanks in the ending of the story! Goodbye!**


End file.
